


loose lips sink ships (kiss and tell)

by talking_tina



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talking_tina/pseuds/talking_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just so much doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loose lips sink ships (kiss and tell)

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wrote this ages ago. Dug it up a few days ago and blew the dust off, hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> (Also, no actual sexy stuff happens. We're pretty shitty at porn scenes.)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using fictional characters based in the likenesses of real people. Never happened, and I do not own these names.

Patrick shouldn't ask.

He knew exactly what would happen if he asked. He fucking _knew_ , down to the timing, what would transpire if he spoke up in the darkness of the van to ask Pete, and he didn't know if it was what he wanted or not.

How would he even phrase the question, anyway? There are really only so many ways to broach the topic out of the blue at two AM and not sound like a fucking moron.

What if one of the other guys heard, too? This would be nearly impossible to explain to Andy or Joe, who had already worked this shit out like everyone fucking else. Patrick wanted to keep this private, but keeping anything private in a van with three other men is nearly impossible.

There was so much doubt, so much that could go wrong in asking his best friend about this in the middle of the night while crowded into a van with two other guys.

Of course, Patrick opened his damn mouth anyway.

"Pete?"

No answer. He raised his voice very slightly, praying it would carry but not wake the others. "Hey, Pete?"

"Mm?" Pete twisted in the passenger's seat to look at Patrick, stretched across the front seat.

Barely believing his own mouth, he barreled ahead. "What's it like to be gay?"

There was a ten-second span of silence that made Patrick's blood run cold. He couldn't see Pete's face in the dim light, couldn't tell if he was smiling or scowling or rolling his eyes or if the question had even registered with him yet.

His view of Pete vastly improved moments later, when he'd leapt on top of Patrick, pinned him to the seat, and pressed their lips together.

Yes, this was roughly what Patrick had predicted.

He squirmed for a moment, partly out of surprise and partly to make Pete feel smart for surprising him. Once he'd settled down a little, though, Pete seemed to be determined to make him squirm again, running his hands along the hem of Patrick's shirt and slipping his tongue in his mouth. It was working, too; the blonde jumped under his touch, moaned into his mouth, uncomfortable and turned on and uncomfortably turned on.

Patrick's mind was racing; he wondered what was running through Pete's mind, whether he'd been waiting to do this for ages or just thought it'd be funny or was legitimately trying to help him. He wondered how far Pete wanted to take this, and how far either of them would be willing to go. He wondered how loud they could be without the others noticing, whether the others were likely to wake up soon regardless of the volume of their sloppy makeouts, and catch them making out in the soft glow of distant street lights.

Then he realized that he was making out with Pete Wentz, the coolest person he knew, and decided this whole "thinking" thing could wait a while.

Patrick was breathing pretty heavily by then, almost embarrassingly so, and Pete smiled into the kiss but didn't say anything, just inched a hand up his shirt, running it along his side.

That earned him a whimper, loud enough that he had to pull back and glance over the seat to check on the other two. Thankfully, he returned a moment later, but not to Patrick's mouth; instead, he planted a kiss to Patrick's collarbone before opening his mouth against it.

A moan escaped him, louder than it should have been, but neither of them cared.

It went on for a while, Pete toying with Patrick and Patrick just sort of going with it, trying not to think or worry and just to be there at that moment, exploring, playing along with his friend.

Finally, when it didn't seem like they could go further without hands being slipped into pants, Pete had the good sense (for once) to stop and sit up, kneeling between Patrick's legs, looking down at him panting and blushing in the darkness.

"Well?" he whispered, entirely too loud in the near-black.

His panting died down as he struggled to connect two thoughts. It was a few minutes before he could respond, too loud in the quiet van: "That--that was awesome."

"So you liked it?" he asked, hushed. Patrick could tell instantly that he didn't mean "so you liked me?". Pete was genuinely putting himself out of it, asking Patrick if it felt okay kissing a guy, whether it was Pete or not.

And Patrick had to answer honestly, "I don't--I don't think so, actually."

"You seemed to enjoy it." He had to cover his mouth to mask his giggles when Patrick's blush returned with a vengeance.

"Well-- I-- I did, you know? I mean--" he lowered his voice "--it's hard not to enjoy someone's lips on your neck and their hand up your shirt. Duh. But...like, I was... kind of overwhelmed? It was  _good_ , but... uncomfortable, and I wasn't really..."

"Getting into it."

"Yeah." He shrugged, thinking about the foreign feeling of Pete's stubble sratching his skin and broad shoulders providing a new surface claw at. "I mean...maybe I liked it? Maybe I didn't? Maybe it was just...just being with someone I really, uh, trust?"

Pete caught the subtext of that and didn't push it. "I get that, dude. You don't have to work it out tonight."

Patrick sighed and scrunched up his nose. "Yeah, I guess you're right--"

The bassist leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I am right, Patrick. Go back to sleep."

For some reason, that little gesture was a thousand times more intimate than anything Pete had been doing to him moments earlier, and he just sat there, staring wide-eyed into the darkness, as Pete climbed back into the front and settled in without a word.

After sitting there for a few minutes, Patrick lay quietly back down and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the light of Pete's phone or the snickering he almost certainly heard from the backseat. Those were things to be pondered in the morning. No, the only thing on Patrick's mind as he fell asleep was how nice it felt to know that Pete would have sloppy make outs with him without a second thought.

Because anyone's who's willing to put themself aside and kiss you in the middle of a sexuality crisis is the sort of friend he wanted around for a long, long time.


End file.
